


暮晖海盗团

by Anlinien



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlinien/pseuds/Anlinien
Summary: -抹布喵喵的车，R18，慎入-我也不知为什么写个抹布我也能把剧情搞得这么曲折-可能会在结尾夹带一点美丽喵的私货，但还没有写完我也不知会不会有===-完结了，全文差不多2W5-确认了，最后一章的美丽喵私货，雷者慎点





	1. Chapter 1

01

如果说世界上最危险的海域是翻云雾海的话，那么最神秘的海域就是太阳海，因为太过神秘，很多人甚至都没听过。

所以当这艘启航于黄金港的商船侥幸经过一大片涡流来到太阳海的时候，船上的人们都忍不住为海峡后隐约可见的金色海洋而惊叹，但还没等他们越过重逢海峡，炮火声和尖叫声就在船上响起了。

作为一名船员，你可以不知道太阳海，但凡是想来太阳海的人却一定要知道暮晖海盗团——那个由一群战斗力极强的敖龙族们组成的海盗团——这是他们犯的第一个错误。

因为习惯了在红玉海依附海贼众的势力，以至于低估了外海的危险，为了那些沉甸甸的钱袋而载了太多想去太阳海淘金的商人——尽管货物里有不少武器，但商船的整体战斗力依然太过薄弱——这是他们犯的第二个错误。

仅这两个错误，就让他们失去了反抗暮晖海盗团的一切机会。商船才开进重逢海峡5海里，就被对方制服了，就连船长也被人耻辱地绑在了船桅上。

不过，值得一提的是：当时那个海盗团的注意力却不在商船船长的身上。

“头儿！这家伙怎么办？”一名海盗高声问，说完就把他拖着的那个已经失去意识的白发男人用力掼到了他们船长的面前。

海盗团的首领是个奥罗尼。

太阳海上分布着上百个暮晖部族，奥罗尼部是其中的霸者之一，而这艘船上也只有他一个奥罗尼。

作为船长的奥罗尼蹲下身，那双金色的眼睛危险地眯了起来。那是个精灵族，这个白头发的家伙至少干掉了他六个手下，还差点在刚才的混战中给他一枪，是个难缠的角色。若按平时的习惯，他一定看也不看就把这人扔进海里喂鱼去了，显然他面前那几个跃跃欲试的海盗小子们也是这样期待的，但这次他并不打算这么做。

他捏住了精灵的下颌，左右摆弄了一下，仔细打量着那张脸，白发男人的额角被磕了一个不浅的伤口，血都淌到了脸上，显得有些可怖，但这并不妨碍他判断那是一张可以被称为“上乘”的面孔。

对于一直在太阳海活动的海盗们来说，有着一头白色长发的男精灵虽然罕见，也不至于多么惊艳，这个男人本不该受到如此大的关注。但不巧的是，奥罗尼发现自己曾经在海鸟送来的报纸上见过这名精灵。

他把男人翻过身来，去看那被绑在背后的手，然后如愿以偿地在右手小臂上找到了他希望看到的东西。

只有离得最近的船员才能看到，他们一贯高傲的船长笑着舔了舔自己的嘴唇，像是看到了丰厚的珍宝。

被忽略了好一阵的商船船长看到那个身型高大结实的海盗头子站起来点了一支烟，深深吸了一口后朝自己走了过来。

“把这个男人和船上的所有货物给我，我就留你们其他人一条命离开。”

他和那个奥罗尼四目相对，尽管也已见过了不少世面，但当对上那双金色眼瞳的时候，他还是感到了一种令人窒息的压迫感。

对方缓缓吐出一口烟，继续说：“至于是继续深入太阳海，还是回去，都随你们。”

船长有些犹豫。

被抓走的那名精灵并不是他们船上的人，而是先前他们被海兽缠住时候遇到的。当时那年轻人帮他们杀死了海兽，他们感恩年轻人的救助，打算先将他送回岸上再前往黄金海，于是偏离了原本的航道，谁知竟因此误打误撞陷进了通往太阳海的涡流，找到了前往这片“神秘之海”的真正入口。但涡流中潮汐汹涌，他们能顺利来到重逢海峡，也多亏了那名年轻人的掌舵技术，如果不是他，他们这船人可能已经被那些涡流卷进海底了。

他不能就这样丢下那年轻人不管，船长想着，然后咽了口唾沫低声发问：“你要留下那个年轻人做什么？”

对方像是听到了什么很有趣的事一般挑了挑眉毛，“你觉得我要做什么？”

“不管你要做什么，你、你可以带走我，但请不要、请不要……”他听到自己的声音在哆嗦，根本没有办法说下去。

而那个敖龙族只是忽然大笑起来，伸手在他脸上重重地拍了两下，发出“啪、啪”的声响，“行了别勉强了，你其实也很怕死吧？我知道那家伙根本就不是你们船上的人，为什么要为了一个外人跑来找死呢？”

商船船长的脸色更加白了。

奥罗尼那双金色眼瞳里的笑意更深了，他凑到船长的耳边低声说：“放心吧，我不会杀他的。你是不是都不知道他是谁？想代替他，你可差远了。”

那个年轻人是谁？船长的确不清楚，那年轻人在船上并不与人主动说话，问及目的地时候也只说将他在下个海岛放下就好。但他知道那年轻人是因为帮他们摆脱海兽，原本乘坐的小船才会损毁，当时，是他以船长身份主动提出可以载年轻人一程的，他还没把他送到目的地……

还没来得及细想，奥罗尼就大笑着转过了身去，“劝你还是早日离开这里吧，太阳海不是你们该来的地方。”

船长僵着身体没有动作，顿了顿后忽然壮着胆子大声问：“如果我一定要带他走呢？”

“是吗？”奥罗尼转过头看着他，脸上笑容冷若冰川，“那我就只好多费点力气和子弹请你们去死了。”


	2. Chapter 2

02

埃斯蒂尼安是在剧烈的头疼中醒来的，睁开眼的时候周围只有一片无法辨认的昏暗，鼻尖飘着潮湿的霉味，门外人声鼎沸，他知道自己被关起来了，而根据那有规律的晃动他猜测自己应该还在海上。

他想起来自己上了一艘商船，然后在进入太阳海的海峡处遇到了海盗，那群海盗都是敖龙族，身手好得出奇，商船上的人陆续被制服，而他也被一群海盗团团围住进退两难。船长下令停手的声音就是这时候响起的，他只分心了那么一下，后脑就被重物砸中了，再接着，他就被一根迎面挥下来的撬棍击晕了。

埃斯蒂尼安勉力站了起来，额角伤口还在突突地疼，手指一抹沾到一片湿润，距离自己晕过去或许还没过去太久。他打量自己所在的地方，发现自己被关在了一间塞满各种物什的货仓里，他很快就意识到自己是被俘虏了，但整间货仓里只他一个人，不知道其他人是否被关在了别处。

埃斯蒂尼安晃了晃自己快要裂开的头，摸到这间货仓的舱门，用力拍击了起来。

外面人应门的速度比他想的要快，他大概只拍了两回门，外面就有人叫嚷着“首领、首领”地跑远了。

接着没过多久，就有几人鱼贯而入，埃斯蒂尼安认出最前面的那个奥罗尼就是这伙人的头儿，他身边还跟了两个敖龙族，看模样像是这艘海盗船的大副二副。

“其他人在哪儿？”埃斯蒂尼安开门见山。

“逃走了。”奥罗尼注视着他的表情，慢慢地说：“他人的性命总不及自己的重要，我说把你交给我就放他们友的时候，对方还对我感激涕零呢。”

埃斯蒂尼安没说话，只是面容冷峻地盯着他，似乎是在判断他话的真伪。

奥罗尼双手抱胸，神情轻松地任他打量。他可没胡说，在他开枪打死了对方一个船员以后，那个商船船长就再没敢和他讨价还价了，一边假惺惺地抹着眼泪说着对不起，一边就开始吩咐船员们进行返航准备。

顿了一会儿，埃斯蒂尼安才重新开口：“你想要什么？”

多数人都觉得海盗就是群杀人不眨眼的莽夫，但其实那些声名在外的海盗团们都精明得很，要是把劫船也当做买卖，他们权衡利弊的本事可不比那些商会会长要差。所以埃斯蒂尼安相信对方不会无缘无故把他留下的，他们一定想从他身上获利。

“我就喜欢你这样的明白人。”奥罗尼愉快地笑了起来。大海之上可不讲律法，你在谁的船上很大程度决定了你该遵守谁的规则。“既然如此，我也就不绕弯子了——我想要你。”

埃斯蒂尼安瞳孔骤然一缩，闪过一丝危险的光，“什么意思？”

奥罗尼咧开嘴轻轻笑了起来，“那个商船船长有眼无珠，不知道和他们同船的是征服了翻云雾海的‘苍天龙骑士’，但我和他们不一样——”

没错，他认出了埃斯蒂尼安，虽然在此之前他也只是在报纸上看到过一篇报道和一张没有露出正脸的照片，但他知道他的手臂上纹着“龙血”的称号，知道他的背脊上纹着一副精致的屠龙像，知道他有着强大的战斗力和精湛的掌舵能力可为自己所用。这些，便已足够。

“——做我的船员吧！”奥罗尼向他发出了邀请，“只要你宣誓效忠于我，金银财宝取之不尽，其他好处也少不了你的。”

而埃斯蒂尼安从头到尾只是站直身静静看他，等他说完才语气平淡地回应：“抱歉，我从来都只合作，从不效忠。”

“你这家伙！”奥罗尼身材那个红色头发的敖龙族一听，立刻愤愤不平地想冲上来。

作为暮晖海盗船上的大副，他本就对破格邀请这个精灵上船有些不满，而此时这个精灵一副不屑为之的样子更是让他恼怒。刚想上前给他点教训，却被他们的船长伸手拦了下来。

奥罗尼阻止了他那个脾气暴躁的副手，站在原地挑起嘴角朝埃斯蒂尼安笑笑，“真不巧，我只喜欢单干，从来不相信合作——所以，我劝你最好还是再仔细考虑一下。距离下个停靠点还有三天的航程，要是你在这三天里改变主意了，我随时欢迎。”

埃斯蒂尼安没说话，只是看着他转身离开。最后把门带上的是那个从头到尾都没有说过话的家伙，一个深肤灰发黑瞳的敖龙族，与另外两人不同，那家伙看起来没有什么侵略性、也没什么存在感，只在合上门前深深地看了自己一眼，如果不是正巧撞上了那复杂莫测的眼神，埃斯蒂尼安恐怕根本不会留意到这个人。

埃斯蒂尼安自然不会轻易改变主意，而那个敖龙族似乎也并不急于听到他的回应，因为在接下来的三天里他没有再见过海盗船上的任何一个人，那扇舱门再没被打开过，甚至连个送水送食物的人都没有，他就像被彻底遗忘了一样。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03

船是第三天深夜抵达港口的，因为期间食水未进，苍天龙骑士的战斗力急剧下降，那些战斗力一般的水手们也不用怎么费劲儿就把他从船上拖了下来。

埃斯蒂尼安也试图挣扎过，结果对方一拳就把他抡晕了过去，他在失去意识前记得的最后一件事，就是看到了成堆的火把在向港口聚拢，岛上的人们发出欢呼迎接海盗们的归来。

再醒来时埃斯蒂尼安发现自己正躺在一个温软的怀抱里，有人在喂他喝水，埃斯蒂尼安下意识就把那人一把推开了，有人发出一声轻呼，一个木碗摔在了地上，清水泼了一地。被他推开的是个女人，女性敖龙族，她有着无比曼妙的身材，脸上画着有些艳丽过头的妆，见他醒了就眨了眨眼看他，似乎并不惊讶，也不生气，就站在那里好奇地看着他。

埃斯蒂尼安勉强动了动沉重的身体，自己从床上坐了起来，他发现有人帮他包扎了头上的伤口，还帮他擦洗了身体，更换了衣服，然后他发现，自己的右脚腕上拴着根长长的铁链。

“这是哪里？”他几天没有进食，声音低哑微弱。

那个有着艳丽妆容的女人又去为他接了一杯水，“这里是晨曦王座——暮晖海盗团的私岛。”然后走到床边自然而然地坐下，将杯子递到了他的面前。大概是看他犹豫，于是就又笑着补了一句，“喝吧，他们把你送过来的时候你可是差点就脱水而死了。”

埃斯蒂尼安接过女人手里的杯子，垂下眼开始思索，海盗团的私岛，换个说法，就是一个船长即王的法外之地。他把杯中的水一饮而尽，又问：“那么我们在哪里？”

女人靠近过来，伸手拨开他的头发，温柔地抚了抚他的脸，“你猜猜看？”

埃斯蒂尼安立刻就皱了下眉，不过很快他就发现，自己或许并不需要她的回答，门外混杂着各种叫喊的喧闹声告诉他，他正被锁在海盗团私岛上一个无比热闹的酒馆里。没错，就是那种专门接待海盗的酒馆——海盗们晚上喜欢在一楼碰杯喝酒，结束后会来二楼干女人。

而现在，正是海盗们晚上醉生梦死的时候。

房间的门“嘎吱”一声被猛然推开了，埃斯蒂尼安抬眼看去，是那个有着一双金色眼瞳的奥罗尼，此时他正赤着上身抱肩站在门口，眼睛直勾勾地盯着里面。

“你睡得够久。”

埃斯蒂尼安警惕地看着他，放下水杯站起了身，但没有出声，倒是屋里的那个女人笑着叫了一声“船长”。

奥罗尼挥了挥手，把女人打发走了，“我说过你有三天时间考虑我之前的提议，现在时间到了，你想好了吗？”

“我说过了，我只合作，从不效忠。”埃斯蒂尼安声音低哑，但语气坚定。

对方低笑了一声，“还真是个不知变通的家伙。没关系，我有的是办法让你重新考虑。”

埃斯蒂尼安踢了踢脚上的铐链，“难道你还想一直关到我改口为止吗？”

“是啊，我觉得这是个不错的主意，你认为呢？”奥罗尼一边说着一边反手锁上了房间的门。

“你……”埃斯蒂尼安注意到了他的动作，皱起眉头刚想说些什么，却忽然感到一阵剧烈的晕眩，他下意识抬手按住自己的头，但这没有起到丝毫作用。

下一刻，他就无力地跪倒在了地上。

一切都发生得太快，埃斯蒂尼安甚至都来不及反应，眼前的房间像是被施了魔法般扭曲起来，地板、墙壁、窗户，甚至连眼前的床脚都在不停旋转移动，眼前景象全都出现了重影，他好像看到了两个奥罗尼重叠在一起朝他走了过来，埃斯蒂尼安用力眨了眨眼试图保持清醒，但再睁眼时看到的却是一双靴子从他跟前滑了过去。

奥罗尼绕到了精灵的身后，一只手搭上了他的肩，接着，这只手便顺着那挺直的肩线慢慢抚到了后颈，温热的手掌触到了那一小块裸露在外的微凉皮肤，他用虎口来回磨蹭着精灵颀长的脖颈，仿佛稍一用力就能把人掐死。

后颈处的抚摸让埃斯蒂尼安感到一阵战栗，他试着站起身，但那种持续的晕眩感却让他连床沿都抓不住。

楼下的喧闹声不知道是什么时候远离的，埃斯蒂尼安发现他大脑的意识正在变得迟缓，但身体的感知却被无限放大，他能清楚听到自己心跳的声音，吞咽口水的声音，那人与他皮肤摩擦的声音……但除了敏锐数倍的听觉，还有其他不对劲的地方。

“你给我吃了什么？”埃斯蒂尼安听到自己沙哑的声音在发抖，他撑着地板，试图立起弓着的腰，身后的敖龙族却伏在他身上一把扣住了他的手腕。大概是因为体型上的天然优势，奥罗尼现在的姿势几乎是将精灵完全地圈在了自己怀里。

他凑近埃斯蒂尼安的耳朵，声音低沉：“这家酒馆的老板以前是个药剂师，专擅长调制各种奇奇怪怪的东西——”

太过亲密的距离让埃斯蒂尼安整个人都紧绷了起来，对方刻意呼在他耳边的热气则像一条酥麻的蛇般窜进了他的身体，他本能地想要排斥与闪躲，但脱了力的身体只是不受控制地往前摔去。

身后的奥罗尼并未因为他的举动而产生任何情绪上的波动，仿佛一切都在预料之中，甚至还在他彻底摔在地上前伸手捞了他一把。但紧接着，这只手就探进了他的衬衣，开始在他身上大肆抚摩起来。埃斯蒂尼安无从回避，呼吸逐渐急促起来的时候，听到了奥罗尼没说完的下半句话。

“——而其中最受欢迎的，就是这种让人能在床上欲仙欲死的药了。”

其实早在发现自己脚上的镣铐时，埃斯蒂尼安就已经做好了最坏的打算——囚禁、拷打、断水、禁食、甚至卸他手脚残他耳目……但他没想到，等着他的会是致幻剂和性药。

一股来历不明的燥热感凭空从身体里蹿起，合着对方落在身上的抚摸，简直比火焰还要灼人，身体里的那股蠢蠢欲动正在一点点侵蚀着他的神经，就连那里竟也在不知不觉中渐渐抬起了头。

埃斯蒂尼安在面对巨浪与海兽时都能面不改色，现在却在自己这具充满欲念的躯体面前不知所措起来，但奥罗尼很快就抹除了他寻找应对方式的机会，他把他按在地上，然后熟练地用一根皮带把他的手绑在了一边床脚上，还未等精灵反应，就一把扯掉了他的裤子。

有着绝佳方向感的海员又如何，拥有可以与海兽搏杀的矫健与敏捷又如何，此时的埃斯蒂尼安在这个体型和力量上都占据着极大优势的奥罗尼面前失去了所有反击的机会。

而当对方把他死死卡在身下、强行掰开他的双腿、将沾着润滑剂的手指插进后穴的时候，那种无知无措很快变成了一种前所未有的耻辱和惊惧。埃斯蒂尼安已经太久太久没有经历这种感觉了，哪怕在面对无际的大海和呼啸的风暴时，他也极少会有这样的无望。

“滚开！”埃斯蒂尼安发出低哑的嘶吼，然后竭尽所能地在男人身下暴烈挣扎起来，但身体与意识的错位让所有一切都成为泡影，实际上，他的所有努力只是让自己绷紧了身体，幅度极小地在男人身下挣动了几下，奥罗尼只用了一只手，就把他按回了地上动弹不得。

埃斯蒂尼安的呼吸急促起来，这种无力的挣扎几乎让他精疲力尽，但他一直在断断续续努力着，始终没有放弃。

暮晖海盗团的船长显然对药效十分了解，丝毫没有理会的意思，而是专心致志地在精灵身后做着扩张，同时欣赏着男人赤裸的后背——早在海鸟送来报纸的时候他就想好好看看这幅屠龙像了——画面中全身包裹着铠甲的男人一枪刺入了邪龙的脑髓，强大，利落，宛如海上的骑士。而他正将征服整个男人，这让他不由得兴奋地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

就在这时，身下一直试图挣扎的男人忽然停住了动作，他看着对方一下僵硬的身体就明白了自己找对了地方，刻意用手指上的薄茧在那个地方来回按压，然后看着身下人的颤抖放声大笑了起来。

血流像是“轰”地一下就冲到了脑子里，欲求开始化为一波波吞没他的水，就连身体的某个部分也在这种刺激下充血发硬，这是埃斯蒂尼安第一次想要呼救，但他终归还是没有出声，只是更加用力地咬住了嘴唇，不让呻吟泄出半声。

奥罗尼对他这样的反应十分满意，这样的埃斯蒂尼安只是进一步地加强了他想要征服他的欲望，于是，他只是又草草扩张了几下之后，就扶着自己硬起来的下身顶了进去。

刚开始的推进并不顺利，毕竟对方的那里还是片未经开垦的土地，而自己的这把凶器又太过惊人，精灵在他身下疼得出了一身冷汗，连本来高涨的欲望都降了下去，但在他耐住性子又进行了几个来回以后，对方似乎也找到了耐受的方式——死攥的拳头，紧蹙的眉心，咬紧的牙根……以及，一直试图避走的身体。

但奥罗尼对这些都不在意，因为他太熟悉这种药物了，知道那能达到什么程度，那些皮囊上的痛楚终究会被更深一层的欲望所掩盖，没有人能一直违抗身体的本能，再强大的人也不行。于是，他慢慢加快了节奏。

埃斯蒂尼安从未想过这样的情景，他竟然会被一个男人压在身下，在对方肆无忌惮的侵入下毫无反击之力。痛觉在药物作用下似乎已经变得没有那么难以忍受，但后方那持续不断的摩擦与顶撞引起的一波波快感才真正让他抓狂，明明是让他觉得耻辱抗拒的事，身体却好像无比渴求。他蓦然想到了那些在暴风雨前越出水面的鱼，明知探出水面就会被海鸟捕食，却依然无法抑制地纵身于那种欢愉雀跃之中。

身后的人又是狠狠一顶，进到了之前从未抵达的深度，带着撕裂感的剧痛让埃斯蒂尼安眼前一黑，身体骤然绷紧，忍不住闷哼了一声。对方这次进得极深，几乎像是顶到了自己的内脏，所有的疼痛、挤压、饱涨、刺激、渴求全都汇聚在身下那一处，埃斯蒂尼安清晰地感觉到自己正在飞快失去对身体的控制，自己那带着颤抖的喘息声就是最好的证明。而他什么也做不了。

忽然绞紧的火热肠壁让奥罗尼差点丢盔卸甲，他几乎是强行忍住了那喷薄而出的冲动停在了原地，而男人那带着压抑的闷哼与喘息却让他愈加兴奋，奥罗尼无声地咧开嘴笑了起来，死死按住身下的白发精灵，找到刚才扩张时让对方起反应的那个地方，开始了新一轮更加疯狂猛烈的抽插。

埃斯蒂尼安最后残存的一点理智也终于被这密集累加的快感完全轰杀，他的意识陷入了混沌，剩下的只有本能，甚至连身体都开始不由自主地迎合起对方的节奏，跟着对方一同起伏摇摆，敏感点被一次次摩擦碾压，破碎的呻吟声断断续续从唇间溢出。

终于，在对方一个极深的挺腰之后，埃斯蒂尼安眼前那些光怪陆离的重影变成了一道道闪过的白光，身体止不住地痉挛颤抖了几下，接着膝盖就软了下来，有人伸手牢牢箍住了他的腰，撑住他摇摇欲坠的身体，埃斯蒂尼安这才听到身后人猛然粗重的呼吸，敖龙族又粗暴地进行了几下深重顶弄，接着，滚烫的热流就射了进来。

奥罗尼在纾解后长长地呼出口气，自身后把被男人搂进了怀里，开始贪婪又缓慢地亲吻着对方的肩胛，小口小口地吮咬着对方的脖颈，男人身上仿佛能同时闻到冰雪和火焰的味道，是前所未有的迷人与诱惑，这几乎让他刚刚排解过的欲望几乎再次跃跃欲试起来。

他解开那条将精灵手腕磨出血痕的皮带，强硬且不容反抗地把他从地上拖到了床上，传说中的龙骑士似乎还没完全回过神，眼神微微涣散，视线越过他不知落在了虚空中的哪一处。显然，男人的精神与感知已经完全被药物所支配。

奥罗尼无声地笑了一下，开始用手掌抚过男人每一寸赤裸的肌肤，感受着他每块肌肉的线条与骨骼的形状，药效尚未过去，男人开始在他的撩动下再次有了反应，逐渐急促起来的呼吸和微微颤抖的身体都让他感到了前所未有的掌控力，简直堪比他征服太阳海的成就。

混乱的神智让埃斯蒂尼安失去了判断的能力，其实他根本看不清任何东西，听到的声音也是时远时近，他能感觉到的只有自己快得惊人的心跳。浑身都热得难受，却绵软得一点力气也使不出，他感觉自己就像一条搁浅的鱼般躺在太阳底下动弹不得，只能张着嘴急促呼吸，仿佛下一刻就要干涸而死。

但他没想到事情还能更糟——那些落在身上的触碰与抚摸，仿佛比毒辣烈日还要烧灼，从皮肤表面一直烧到身体里，变成一场燎原荒火。

埃斯蒂尼安从喘息中艰难地挤出了几个字，“放开……我。”声音暗哑破碎。

奥罗尼挑起了眉毛，似乎是在意外他最后残存的这一丝清醒，“可以。”他伸手将男人汗湿的白发拨到一旁，看着他那双微微失焦的蓝灰色眼睛，音调上扬，“只要你留在我船上，发誓效忠我。”

埃斯蒂尼安似乎是花了一些时间才听明白他说了什么，但他很快就回答道：“不可能。”声音不高，但语气坚定。

奥罗尼的脸色稍稍变了变，但很快就又恢复了正常，他拿过枕头垫在了他的腰后，然后一把架起了他的双腿，冷声说：“那就没办法了，我也只能和你说‘不可能’了。”接着就毫无预兆地又一次捅了进去，他笑意冰冷地看着埃斯蒂尼安那张因为痛苦而微微扭曲的脸，接着说：“没关系，我觉得你迟早会改变主意的。”

奥罗尼开始了新一轮的入侵，但这一次，只是场带着私怨的凶狠发泄。他欣赏精灵那挺直如标枪立在船桅上的样子，但如果不能为他所用，那他更愿意看到他现在这样躺在自己身下颤抖喘息的样子，他喜欢看他因忍耐而紧绷的唇线，因疼痛而僵硬的后颈，因沉溺欲海而挣扎的眼神，就像是亲手在把那柄长枪慢慢拗断。

他忽然觉得，哪怕这位“龙骑士”不改变主意也行。


	4. Chapter 4

04

酒馆就此多了一位常住客人，并单独为他留了一个房间，而暮晖海盗团的船长是那个房间的唯一访客。

酒馆的女老板起初觉得这影响了她的生意，但在那位船长丢给她一袋子珍珠后就快活地闭上了嘴，不管是房间门口的守卫，还是严格控制的进食，又或者是定时摄入的致幻剂，都按照船长的吩咐妥帖做好，至多也就是在派手下姑娘们进屋收拾残局的时候故意嗔怪几句船长下手太狠。

船上的海盗们也在三番两次后回过神来知道了那是船长的新宠，交头接耳间也议论起了那个长得极俊美的精灵舵手，说他有一把紧实的腰和挺翘的臀，说他那双能绞住桅绳的腿一定也能很好地缠在人的身上，还说他那种低沉的嗓音在床上一定十分特别，甚至还有人说有在房间门口听见过精灵浪／叫时的迷人声音……就连那些平时不好男人的海盗们也对那些淫／秽的描述和想象感到乐此不疲。

那是又一个海盗们劫掠归来的晚上，这次出海不像平时那么顺利，先是遇到了海军，又遇到了罕见的巨浪，不但没有收获，还折损了不少人手。

海盗团的船长在回到岛上后就不见了身影，酒馆的老板娘在走廊撞见他时都被他身上那股阴沉感骇得说不出话。

奥罗尼知道自己海盗团的弱点在哪儿，这次的出海更是让这个缺陷变得无比刺眼——除了他自己外，他还缺少一个技术足够好的舵手。他们船上选不出这号人物，而他遇到的所有人里也选不出一个能比埃斯蒂尼安更合适的，他就是那样的人，一旦遇见过最好的，就很难退而求其次。他对埃斯蒂尼安求之若渴，但连续的出航受挫正在飞速消磨着他的耐心。

“我说过了，你什么时候决定对我效忠，我就什么时候带你回海上，难道你想永远关在这座岛上当我的玩物吗？”他卡着精灵的脖子低吼。

埃斯蒂尼安被他压在床上，在被对方掐住脖子的时候他一度怀疑自己的颈骨会不会被眼前的这个家伙给捏碎——只靠他们每天送来的那一丁点儿食物，他连反抗面前男人的暴行都很吃力，别说是积攒独自出逃的力气了，更何况他们隔几天就会往他身体里注射那该死的致幻药——但他还是咬牙忍耐着，盯着奥罗尼的眼神毫不示弱。

男人最终还是将他放开了。埃斯蒂尼安咳了好一会儿才出声表态：“我说过了，不可能。”伊修加德人看重誓言的力量，一旦宣誓效忠就一定会用性命去维护，所以他们从不轻易许诺。

奥罗尼捏住精灵瘦削的下巴，用那双金色的眼瞳紧紧盯着他，精灵在这一个多月的时间里消瘦了不少，但他知道其实他们都在彼此消耗，一个是耐心，一个是生命，“你有这样的才能与天赋，却再也看不到大海，不觉得遗憾吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安翘起嘴角极嘲讽地笑了一下，他想对方的需求或许比他想的还要迫切，“既然我有这样的才能与天赋，你却一直把我关在这里，不觉得可惜吗？”

海盗船长的脸色一下阴沉下来。

“船、船长！出事了！”慌慌张张的闯入者打破了屋里剑拨弩张的气氛，“有、有海军……盯上我们了……”接着就望着房里看直了眼，连说话都不利索了。

不过很快，那名船员就在船长利剑一般的注视下挪开了视线，咽了咽口水退了出去。

埃斯蒂尼安垂下眼，目光微微闪动。

那个把他关在房里的男人只是面无表情地将他松开，“希望你能在下次出海前给我一个满意的答案。”

而之后的几天里，男人都没有再出现。

这段时间有不少船靠岸，岛上来来往往的人也多了起来。埃斯蒂尼安推测这个称霸太阳海的海盗团这次大概的确是遇到了不小的麻烦，那个奥罗尼已经好几天没有出现了。唯一的不速之客却是他房间门口的守卫。

埃斯蒂尼安冷冷地盯着眼前骂骂咧咧的红发敖龙族，如果没记错的话，这是之前那个奥罗尼的大副。

照理说，这个人现在该跟在奥罗尼的身边考虑如何应对海军才对，但似乎因为酗酒而被排挤在外成了他的监管人，于是这个只能负责看守他的家伙就喝得更多了，整天叫嚷着朵塔尔部的骄傲与荣耀都被那个奥罗尼部的家伙抢走了。

但也多亏了他这幅烂醉如泥的样子，才让埃斯蒂尼安逃过了致幻剂的注射，而且还从他毫无遮拦的嘴里听到了不少海盗团的情况——

海军公布了暮晖海盗团的通缉令，而且似乎已经知道了他们的据点就在这片海域的某个小岛上，找过来只是时间问题。所以那些一直受暮晖海盗团庇护的小海盗们坐不住了，陆续来岛上商量对策。而根据他们这两天的动向来看，暮晖海盗团应该是想据岛而守，海军的调度需要时间，只要能一举剿灭第一批发现这里的海军，延迟消息的传回，就能为他们争取到不少时间。

“喂。”埃斯蒂尼安踢了踢这个看起来像是醉死过去的敖龙族，“现在有个可以帮你们朵塔尔部夺回荣耀的机会，你想不想听一下？”

“什么？”红发敖龙族抬了眼皮看他。

“既然你们海盗团现在陷入了危机，到处都人心惶惶，你又看那个奥罗尼部的家伙不顺眼，那为什么不自己当船长？”

大副听后像是想了一会儿他的话，片刻后才冷冷反问：“你以为推翻船长是这么容易的事吗？”

“不就是决斗。”

毕竟也在海上闯出了不小的名头，埃斯蒂尼安对海盗间的内部规则也算耳熟能详。只要一艘船上有一半人对船长不满，那么任何一个船员都有权力向船长发起决斗，决斗时其他船员都不能介入，而最后胜利的那方就可以继任船长。

男人的声音低了下来，“这事没你想的那么简单。”

埃斯蒂尼安哼笑了一声，“打不过就直说。”

“怎么，难道你以为我杀不了他吗？”来自朵塔尔部的男人闻言立刻红了眼，压低声音嘶吼着说：“但是，整条船上，就只有他一个人能避开太阳海的所有暗流！只有他一个！所以……不是我杀不了他，是我不能杀他。”

事实证明，这个朵塔尔部的暴躁家伙只能屈于人下当个大副也不是没有道理的，可以因为一句话就被挑起脾气的人可担不了什么大事，不过这对现在的埃斯蒂尼安来说倒是一件好事。

“太阳海的暗流有什么难避开的。”埃斯蒂尼安略带嘲讽地勾了一下嘴角，“翻云覆海的海流可比这里复杂多了。”

“你去过翻云覆海？”大副抬起眼来看他，还没等埃斯蒂尼安说话，他就自顾自地接着说了下去，“对啊，我差点忘了，你不但去过翻云覆海，你还是海上的‘苍天龙骑士’，是世上最好的舵手之一。”

在他说到“苍天龙骑士”的时候埃斯蒂尼安的眼里忽然有道厉光一闪而过，但没有出声。

“也就是说，你可以取代那个奥罗尼？”红发敖龙族像是想到了什么一样，神情贪婪舔了舔自己嘴唇，然后看向了眼前的精灵，“如果我夺下暮晖海盗团的控制权，你有把握帮我们躲过海军的追击吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安踢了踢拷在自己脚踝上的锁链，“如果没有这鬼东西的话。”

这个朵塔尔部的男人笑容诡秘，“放心吧，我可不像那两个家伙有喜欢男人的癖好。但没了这拴住你的链条，你又能在我的船上留多久呢？”

埃斯蒂尼安皱了皱眉，“那两个家伙”指的是谁？还有，他发现，这个自负的家伙竟然已经开始说“我的船上”了。但能在海盗船上当大副的家伙倒也不是全然没有脑子的蠢货，他也知道自己不可能留住苍天龙骑士，所以想和他约法三章。

“三个月。”埃斯蒂尼安回答，“足够你在太阳海找到一个能应付暗流的舵手了。”

抢夺船长宝座的迫切愿望和海军追击创造出来的一线时机让这位朵塔尔部的勇士失去了仔细盘算的时间，他几乎只停顿了一声枪响的时间，就按着埃斯蒂尼安的肩膀说：“成交！”

埃斯蒂尼安看到，他离开时的眼里有狂热的火和凶暴的冰。


	5. Chapter 5

05

朵塔尔部的那个敖龙族离开后整整一天都没有出现，甚至连平时里给他送饭的小海盗也一并失踪了。临近傍晚的时候，埃斯蒂尼安才听到旅店外似乎有了一些不同往常的喧嚣，咸腥的海风裹着枪剑兵器的碰撞声从窗外越了进来，但因为事发地似乎距离旅店还有一段距离，即便是凭借精灵极佳的听力，埃斯蒂尼安也只能大概分辨出那吵闹声是从沙滩方向传来的。

他透过窗口向外望去，海面远处层层叠叠地压着大片的云层，将阳光完全吞没，看着就令人感到阴郁不安。

岛上几个堡垒中依然守备齐全、换岗有序，那阵喧闹想来不会是海军引起的骚乱，但海盗间的私人械斗也不会有那么大的动静，那么最有可能的就是两队人马间的冲突了。这些大小海盗虽然彼此都看不顺眼，但海军临近，平时恩怨再多这时候也多半会稍加隐忍，但埃斯蒂尼安知道有一个人不会——那个暮晖海盗团的大副。

难道那家伙真的去找奥罗尼决斗了？埃斯蒂尼安下意识皱了皱眉，那个朵塔尔部的家伙虽然没什么脑子，但力气着实不小，要是能够以力破巧，他在那个奥罗尼手下也能有四五分胜算。他一边推测着，一边用项链的吊坠在墙面上用力磨刻着什么。

墙面上整整齐齐地刻着一排方块。一个方块代表四天，这是第十个方块，也就是他被困在岛上的第四十天。埃斯蒂尼安吹去吊坠上的粉末，又重新将项链戴回了脖子上。没想到这龙骨倒是挺坚硬的，只是雅伯里克把这串龙骨项链给他的时候大概没想过还能有这用途吧，埃斯蒂尼安勾了下嘴角，自嘲地笑了一下。

就在这时，楼下忽然传来一阵急促的脚步声，接着，房门就被人猛地踢开了。几名海盗拿着刀剑闯进屋来，为首那名敖龙族只看了他一眼就抬起来手命令道：“把他绑起来！”

埃斯蒂尼安立刻察觉到了危险，如果朵塔尔部的那个家伙成功了那绝对不会挑在这种时候将他绑走，但同时，这也是个机会——让他逃脱这里的机会。

埃斯蒂尼安垂着眼任由那几名海盗缚起他的双手，直到他们将他脚上的镣铐解开后才忽然暴起，身体一弹，便抬起双腿踹在了离他最近的那个海盗胸口，然后就用那被绑着的双手抓住了第二个挥刀砍过来的海盗的手腕，侧身躲过他攻击的同时也寻到了一个可以逃脱的空隙，埃斯蒂尼安像是身后长了眼睛般蹲下身又躲过了从身后砸来的一个瓶子，三步并作两步地闪身跑出了房间。

而就在他即将逃脱的时候，一道人影挡在了他的面前，埃斯蒂尼安甚至都没来得及看清他的脸就与他交起了手，这家伙显然比屋里那几个强多了，还被绑着双手的埃斯蒂尼安无法发挥全力，一时竟突破不过去。

但他忘了，对方本来也只要拖住他一小会儿就够了。

埃斯蒂尼安正后撤一步险险躲过了对方的一记横踢，却忽觉背后有人欺近，他心底暗叫一声糟了，便感到肩部微痛，转眼就见一名海盗将一支注射剂扎进了他的左后肩——刚才在房里抓捕他的那几个海盗已经追了出来。

“这下我看你还往哪儿跑！”

埃斯蒂尼安暗自咬牙，正打算硬闯，但刚打算向前迈出步子，一阵昏沉感却猛地袭来，那种熟悉的晕眩感又出现了，他立刻意识到那针管里的恐怕就是先前一直给他服用的致幻剂。

身后的海盗没有放过他这一晃神的机会，狠狠一脚将他踢倒在地。埃斯蒂尼安试图爬起来，但身体仿佛灌了铅般沉重，虽然还能勉强动弹，但要再像刚才那样突破重围逃走却是不可能了。

“给我绑结实了！”

几个海盗扑上来把他按倒，把他的手束到了背后。而埃斯蒂尼安能做的只有握紧自己的手，刚才摔在地上时他摸了一片花瓶碎片在手里，碎口锋利，可割破手心，但此时的他正需要用痛觉让自己清醒。

“是二副啊，刚才真是多谢了。”那个海盗朝着将埃斯蒂尼安拦下来的敖龙族道着谢，埃斯蒂尼安忍不住抬头，此时他才注意到将他堵在门口的那人是个灰发黑瞳的敖龙族，他想起来，他们之前曾在船上见过一面。

但那个敖龙族没有说话，而是朝海盗们比了几个手势。以前好像听雅伯里克说过，太阳海的某座岛屿上有一支特殊的部族，他们从不开口说话，只用手势与人交流，名为凯苏提尔部。

小海盗们看清他手势后应了几声，“把他的头给我罩上，带走！”

有个小海盗找了个布袋蒙上了他的头，埃斯蒂尼安只觉得世界忽然暗了下来，随后便被这群人押着下了楼。这座岛屿统共也就那么点大，埃斯蒂尼安随着他们七拐八弯，没过多久便远离了酒馆和集市，海浪的声音越发明晰起来，脚下的石子路也变成了沙地，他知道自己被带到了海滩边上。

头罩被猛地掀开，昏暗的天色被火把燃亮，埃斯蒂尼安下意识地眯了下眼，然后他就看到了半身染血的奥罗尼船长和那个同他一样被绑住的朵塔尔部大副了。

奥罗尼走到精灵的面前，与他贴得极近，几乎是凑在他的耳边问：“听说这场针对我的暗杀是你与他一同谋划的，是吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安顺着奥罗尼的目光看到了一旁的几具船员尸体，冷笑一声就大概猜到了事情始末，那个大副想必是对正面决斗没有信心，便伙同了几个交好的船员想趁海军之乱对奥罗尼进行偷袭，结果非但刺杀失败被抓，还把他推了出来想借此逃脱罪责。

埃斯蒂尼安知道他的回答根本就不重要，奥罗尼只不过是想借这件事在船员中立威，顺便威胁一下他罢了。于是埃斯蒂尼安没正面回答，只是看着那双金色的眼睛嘲讽地笑了一下，“真是可惜。”

“可惜什么？”奥罗尼追问。

“可惜你居然还活着。”

埃斯蒂尼安并不在意那个朵塔尔族的傻大个到底想用什么方法谋取船长，但无论如何他都不想再被眼前这个敖龙族当做玩物豢养了。

奥罗尼抬手就甩了埃斯蒂尼安一巴掌，精灵微微踉跄了一下，转过头来时苍白脸孔上的红痕尤为明显，嘴角也渗出了一点血，但眼神依然冷硬。奥罗尼与他对视了几秒，一把将埃斯蒂尼安拽到了跟前，几乎是贴着他的面孔咬牙说道：“别以为我舍不得杀你。”

埃斯蒂尼安不为所动，只是冷淡地回应：“那我劝你赶紧趁我没力气的时候动手。”

“船长，杀了他！他才是罪魁祸首！都是他唆使我来杀你的！”那个一直噤若寒蝉不敢出声的大副忽然在这时吼出了声，挣脱了控制着他的几名船员跑到了他们面前，“扑通”一声跪了下来，俯首将额头贴在沙地之上，显示出最虔诚的忏悔姿态，嘴中还不停认错求饶。

埃斯蒂尼安被松开了，然后他就看到那个奥罗尼俯下身伸出左手摸了摸那个大副的头，右手却缓缓抽出了他背在身后的刀，他只听到敖龙族说了一句“你承认你的罪行就好”，紧接着就猛地挥刀斩了下去，一把砍下了大副的头颅。

周围随之静了片刻，不知道是谁先起的头，船员们开始共同欢呼起来，他们齐声念诵起了一个名字。埃斯蒂尼安猜测，那大概就是这个奥罗尼的名字。

“你还有最后一次机会。”奥罗尼的脸上是溅到的血迹和张扬的笑容，“跪下，然后和他们一起欢呼我的名字，只要加入了暮晖海盗团，我可以对你既往不咎。”

埃斯蒂尼安冷笑了一下，忽然反问：“你以为一个怕死的人会去翻云雾海吗？”

奥罗尼脸上的笑容消失了，脸色变了几变，一贯骄傲自负的他显然不能忍受这样一而再，再而三地被拒绝，更加不能忍受的是对方对他所展现力量的轻视与冷漠，于是，暴怒的情绪化为拳头一下下砸在了精灵身上。

埃斯蒂尼安的双手被死死绑在身后，奥罗尼又卡着他的肩，那些拳头一个不落地全都砸在了他的腹部，剧烈的疼痛让他眼前发黑，喉头腥甜。埃斯蒂尼安终于站立不稳，单膝跪在了地上。

奥罗尼一通发泄之后对埃斯蒂尼安的狼狈模样十分满意，正想示威之时却看到这个精灵竟摇摇晃晃地又重新站了起来，心底的怒火再次蹿升，他随手从旁人手上夺过了一根铁棒，劈在了精灵的小腿处。

埃斯蒂尼安小腿猛受重击，刚勉强站立起来的身体又再次跪倒了下去。而奥罗尼却还觉得不够一般，用铁棒朝精灵那挺直的背脊抽了下去。埃斯蒂尼安只觉背心一震，刚压下去的腥甜又再次涌了上来，终于在接连几次重击之后压抑不住张口吐出了一大口血。

奥罗尼不知是什么时候站到了他的面前，埃斯蒂尼安跪在地上喘息着，这一次，却是再没力气重新站起来了，他听到敖龙族的声音从头顶传来：“你不是不怕死吗？但我偏偏不让你死。”下一刻，就有人用一根粗麻绳封住了他的嘴。

龙男抓着他的头发迫使他抬起头来，然后在周围那圈海盗们的注视下忽然将他身上的衬衫拽开，露出了大半胸膛。埃斯蒂尼安瞳孔猛地一缩，有种不好的预感从心底升起。

海盗们的注意力一直都在船长和这个精灵身上，此时看到船长作为，有惊呼的，也有起哄的，但他们一定都没想到船长接下来要说的话。

“我知道——”奥罗尼抬高的声音让海盗们慢慢安静了下来，“这段时间以来，你们当中的很多人也一定很好奇、很垂涎这个精灵。甚至，还有很多人私下谈论着想尝尝他的味道。是吗？”

海盗们面面相觑，异常默契地停止了所有的交头接耳，一时间没有人敢应声。

“看看，这漂亮的脸，这颀长的脖颈，这匀称有力的肌肉，还有这紧实的腰……”奥罗尼的手顺着埃斯蒂尼安的脸一路往下探去，埃斯蒂尼安只觉得自己浑身都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“现在，告诉我！有多少人想上他？”

海盗们的神色有惊疑不定的，有莫名其妙的，虽然始终都没人出声，但同时也有人暗自吞咽口水，眼神异常火热。精灵们的身材天生高挑挺拔，无论男女，都在不同程度上受敖龙族们所欢迎，而船长手下的这个男人，有着一身精悍紧实的肌肉，身体线条流畅利落，再加上那张十二分好看的脸，更是让人挪不开眼。

龙男把所有人的反应都看在眼里，冷笑一声继续说道：“原来我的船员们也有如此害羞的时候。没关系，我就给你们个‘遮羞’的条件。”

奥罗尼半拖半拽地将埃斯蒂尼安带进了搭在近旁的一个修船工匠们临时搭建的帐篷，蹲下身来看着他，帐篷里仅一盏闪闪烁烁的油灯，昏魅灯光下，奥罗尼笑容的笑容显得异常诡谲，“我忽然有点好奇，明天早上你是会求我救你，还是会求我杀你。”说完就把他独自留在那里出了帐篷。

埃斯蒂尼安尚不明情况，但留在屋外的那些海盗船员们却隐隐约约察觉到了什么。私岛上能嫖人的地方就酒馆那一个，找个姑娘来一发大概需要二十个币，对那些手头紧张的海盗们来说也算是个大价钱了。但除此之外，还有一种叫“帐篷妞”，两三个船员凑上三十个币就能把店里的女人带出去一整个晚上，折下来可是能划算不少。

而奥罗尼从帐篷出来后说的话，很快就验证了其余人的揣测。

“这里有60颗珍珠。”奥罗尼面向所有船员举了举手中的袋子，高声说道：“听着，今天晚上，第一个进去干他的人可以从这里分走9颗，第二个进去的人可以分走8颗，第三个人7颗……每进去一个人，下一个就比前一少拿一颗，一直到第十个人以后再进帐篷的，每人可以拿走一颗。我倒想看看，明天天亮前，你们能不能把这袋珍珠分完。”

所有人都瞪着船长手中的那袋珍珠。要知道，一颗珍珠约三百个币，许多人出海一年也未必能攒上一颗珍珠，那对海盗的诱惑力绝对是极大的。但大概是碍于那个精灵和船长的关系，一时间竟没有一个人敢出声。

但这种尴尬的沉默也并未维持太久，船员们依次在奥罗尼目光扫过的时候移开了眼，但当他的目光落在某个男人身上的时候，那人却没有避开，只是沉默地与他对视。片刻后，男人向前跨了一步，从人群中脱出，沉默地走向了关着精灵的帐篷。


	6. Chapter 6

06

埃斯蒂尼安当然听到了外面的奥罗尼说了什么，但他双手被缚，根本无法脱身，唯一可以倚仗的只有先前捡起的那一小块碎片，只是还未等他磨断绳索，帐篷的一角就被掀开了。借着灯光埃斯蒂尼安认出了来人，是那个灰发黑瞳的寡言家伙——这艘船的二副，噢不，现在应该已经升任为大副了。

两个人沉默对视着，一个是从不开口，一个是说不出话。埃斯蒂尼安想起了他的眼神，就在他被这群海盗抓住的那天，他曾见他露出过与现在一样的眼神，深邃莫测，像藏着千言万语。但对方给没有给他继续探究的机会——男人一边解下手腕上缠着的黑色布条，一边朝他走了过来，埃斯蒂尼安没想到的是，敖龙族做的第一件事，竟然是用那块布条蒙住了他的眼睛。

就像是所有人类的本能一般，忽如其来的黑暗让埃斯蒂尼安感到了那么一丝不安，这种不安源于未知，被剥夺视线后他就无法在第一时间知道究竟会发生什么，埃斯蒂尼安下意识将手中的碎片又握得紧了些。  
对方沉默着欺身压到了他的身上，接着抽开了他的腰带，随即一只有着粗茧的手摸到了他的胯下。

埃斯蒂尼安呼吸一沉，强压下反抗的本能，手上的绳索就快要磨断了，在此之前，他不能让对方有所堤防。而那个男人似乎也并不着急，扯下他的裤子后便伏低了身子开始亲吻着他的身体，触觉在眼睛看不见时被加倍放大，湿热滚烫的气息一路从胸口到小腹，让埃斯蒂尼安下意识抽气。幸好，他手上的绳索也在此时被割断了，他没有任何犹豫，握着那块碎片就朝着自己身上的人用力刺去——其实他也清楚，想要借这一次攻击就顺利摆脱被困的境遇难上加难，但如果能割开这人的颈动脉，令自己少受一人的折辱也是好的。

但向下挥击的手臂在半路就被迫停住了，一只手抓住了他的手腕，截断了他唯一一次突袭的机会。埃斯蒂尼安的心宛如巨石落海，不停往下沉去。

作为这艘船的二副，这个来自凯苏提尔部的男人显然有着一流的身手，如果是在一对一的平等对决中他相信自己不会是精灵的对手，但在占尽了各种先机的前提下，他可不会输给一个已经被他压在身下连眼睛都看不见的家伙——哪怕他是苍天龙骑士。

他一把就夺去了精灵手里攥着的那块碎片，然后强硬地抓着他的两只手越过头顶一并压在了地上，这个帐篷原是工匠们搭建起来准备修缮船只的，各种工具一应俱全，他很快就找到了一捆更加结实的粗绳把精灵的双手绑了起来，期间这个不肯服输的家伙还在他身下不停暴烈挣动着。

啧，这么下去可不行。敖龙族只犹豫了一下，就果断地摸出了刚才有船员偷偷塞给他的催情药剂，注射进了精灵身体。

埃斯蒂尼安只感觉到有什么冰冷的锐器刺进了他的手臂，经脉处随着药剂的推入一阵冰凉，他的脑子“轰”地一下就炸开了，他太清楚那是什么，也太清楚那会让自己变成什么。冰冷和绝望瞬间将他包围，埃斯蒂尼安惊惧地睁大了眼睛，眼前却只是一片浓稠的黑暗，仿佛如何也刺不穿、撞不破。

就这一怔之间，对方已经拉起他的双腿，架在了自己的肩膀上。埃斯蒂尼安试图挣扎，身体却已渐渐使不上劲了，对方握着他的性器反复揉弄，没多久，那东西就在刺激下起了反应。

身体这种敏感又主动求欢的状态让埃斯蒂尼安感到无比痛恨，但他能做的也只有用理智去控制与压抑身体的欲望。就在这时，忽然有什么温热湿润的东西含住了他的性器。该死！那是……就在他惊疑不定时，忽然有什么柔软湿热的东西在某处舔弄了一下，埃斯蒂尼安感觉自己整个人都随之弹动了一下，呼吸也立刻急促了起来。

柔软湿热的口腔带来的刺激绝非手指的套弄能比，黑暗和药物又放大了他对这一切的感知，快感在对方舌头的舔弄下几乎是成倍般连绵而生，酥麻感如同电流一般不停蹿入他的下腹。敖龙族一点点将他含得更深，接着不知是有意还是无意地做了一个吞咽的动作，激得埃斯蒂尼安整个人都颤抖起来，几乎要控制不住挺腰抽送起来。对方却在他呼吸陡然加重的时刻却忽然松口退了出来。被蒙住双眼的埃斯蒂尼安看不到对方的动作和表情，只能羞耻地感觉到自己的那亟待抚慰的欲望高高挺立着，铃口甚至还有液体不断吐出。

埃斯蒂尼安喘了几口气，试图夺回差点被快感淹没的神智，对方却好像故意逗弄他一般，用指尖在他的铃口画着圈，任由那液体顺着敏感处一路滑过会阴落，再到股缝之间，然后再用手指沾着这些液体插进后穴，手指不紧不慢地开拓揉弄着，前方的失落和后方的温吞让埃斯蒂尼安感觉无比折磨，升腾的情欲和被人舔弄的耻辱在他脑中相互交织，压抑的喘息一声重过一声。埃斯蒂尼安狠狠攥了一下拳，手指掐进掌心伤口的痛意终于让自己清醒几分。

伏在精灵身上的敖龙族像是察觉到了他的克制，手指又往深处探了几分，他故意用指腹和指节处的粗茧在肠壁内反复摩挲着，力度不轻不重，是刻意的戏弄，就像刚才用嘴含住又半途放开一样，而这种有技巧的操弄显然十分有效，精灵在不自觉中绷紧了双腿，整个人下意识挺动了一下，然后又重重地喘了一口气，整个人僵硬地顿住——这具身体的主人正在努力压抑着本能。

这位凯苏提尔部的敖龙族是那种很有耐心的人，他知道注射进去的药物迟早会把身下的龙骑士变成情欲的囚徒，而对他来说最美妙的就是一点一点破除意志坚定的理智防线。看着精灵这样一次次沦陷在欲望里试图反抗的样子，就像是在看溺水的人在水里反复挣扎，但不管他们做什么最后的结局都不会变，落水的人终会被海浪吞没，无一例外。

正这么想着的时候，躺在地上的精灵忽然整个人都抖了一下，喉间发出一声含混的呻吟。敖龙族无声微笑了一下，他忽然加大了手指在后面抽插开凿的力度，同时再次低下头，含弄起一直挺立在那的欲望。

爆炸般的快感在前后同时加强的刺激下向埃斯蒂尼安涌来，快意沿着尾椎向上急速攀爬着，身体也随之剧烈颤动起来。对方的手指一次次擦过他的敏感点，埃斯蒂尼安大口喘息着，涎水顺着他被粗麻绳绞着的嘴角流出。飞快叠加的快意让情欲吞没了残存的神智，埃斯蒂尼安像是坐在一艘被卷进风暴的船上，海浪来回反复地推着他，仿佛随时就要将他吞没。他求救般伸出被缚的双手，在空中虚虚抓了两下，然后发现自己在这场风浪中竟找不到任何支点，只能任其摆弄。而就在他双手无力落下的同时，对方忽然用牙齿在他性器上不轻不重地磕了一下，力道恰好的刺激把埃斯蒂尼安推上了快感的顶点，那一直推着他的海浪终于劈头朝自己狠狠砸了下来，他无意识地向后仰头，然后就那样颤抖着射了出来。


	7. Chapter 7

07

意识像是空白了一瞬，埃斯蒂尼安躺在地上眨了眨眼，眼睛依然被蒙着，无尽的黑暗中他只能听到自己粗重的呼吸声。他不知道男人是什么时候离开的，但这的确让他松了一口气。

接着外面的喧闹开始清晰起来。  
“我没有看错吧，二副真的拿走了九颗珍珠？”  
“给钱操人？船长疯了吧？”  
“听说以前有个背叛了船长的女人就是这么被干死的。”  
“现在让你操的可是男人。”  
“嘿，我们这儿不是有人就喜欢操男人吗？”  
周围人发出一阵不怀好意的哄笑。  
“再说了，不是还有药吗？”

人们吵吵嚷嚷地议论着珍珠、帐篷、男人，还有药。想到自己身体里被注射的药剂……埃斯蒂尼安的指尖止不住颤动了一下。

他忽然意识到一切还没有结束，甚至这只是个开始。一想到自己将会失去对身体的所有的把控，沉溺于那不堪忍受的羞辱与折磨，他就止不住战栗起来。而除了痛恨，他终于愿意承认，原来他也害怕。

气流的变化让埃斯蒂尼安意识到有人掀开了帐篷，然后就是靴子踩在沙上的细微声响，那人走到了他面前。

“啧啧啧，还蒙眼睛，凯苏提尔部的人真会玩。”男人的声音听起来很年轻，但却带着满满的轻浮。这么说着的时候，手指也顺着他的脸颊滑到了脖颈，接着是锁骨，再然后是胸口。生着薄茧的手指开始在他某侧乳首处来回刮蹭着，有细小的酥麻感开始从那一处慢慢往身体别处蔓延去，埃斯蒂尼安像是闪躲般扭动了一下身体，却没想到对方再次“啧”了一声，一把按住了他的肩，开始更加放肆地用指甲在那处刮蹭抚弄起来。

看着那一点在他的刺激下飞快充血挺立起来，海盗忍不住嘲笑了一声，“这么敏感？你是被喂过了药，还是本来就这么欠操？”

埃斯蒂尼安没有理会，只能尽量绷紧着肌肉弱化那些感受，但就像海盗说的，身体极度敏感的反应连他自己都觉得心惊。

“可别绷那么紧，不然我待会儿可怎么进去？”海盗在精灵的臀部拍了两下，“但这身材……可真是令人着迷呢。我算是知道为什么船长这么喜欢你了，还有平时连话都不说的二副为什么也会这个帐篷——他可不是缺那点珍珠的人啊。”

比起之前那个，这个海盗的话简直多到聒噪，但他手上的动作可没因此耽搁，很快就探到了埃斯蒂尼安的腰际，并试图继续往后。

埃斯蒂尼安一下就意识到了危险，他知道接下来那个男人要做的事，也知道一旦开始恐怕连他自己都无法控制身体的反应，于是他用刚才积攒出的些许力气奋力挣扎起来，像头在黑暗中横冲直撞的斗牛一般，试图给自己撞出条生路。

年轻海盗没料到精灵的忽然反抗，竟一下被他挣脱开去。——但那又如何呢，他双手被缚、目不能视、口不能言，甚至连站都站不起来，又想做到什么呢？男人冷笑一声朝埃斯蒂尼安走了过去，很快，那个不听话的精灵就伴着一声痛哼被他踢翻在地。

“嘘嘘嘘——”海盗死死将他按在了地上，撕掉了他那早就破损不堪的衬衣，扭着他的胳膊仿佛随时都会让人脱臼，“听着，我可是很会关照人的，只要你听话，我保证能让你快活得忘记一切。但你要是不配合，我也能让你知道什么叫生不如死。”

埃斯蒂尼安显然并不配合，但就凭他现在的力量，那点挣扎可谓是微不足道。海盗不知从哪儿找来了一条铁链，直接将埃斯蒂尼安的双手栓在一起吊了起来，他让他以一个受刑般的姿势跪在了地上。

海盗退后两步，欣赏着眼前的画面，啧，再加上那被蒙住的眼睛和被封住的嘴，一副多么美妙的受难图啊。

海盗走上前去，从身后箍紧了精灵的腰，接着迫不及待地将沾了润滑剂的手指插进精灵的臀缝里，一边涂抹按压，一边像是在检阅货物般评头论足着：“啧啧，还真是又紧又热，光是想想就觉得里面的滋味肯定不错。不过这润滑好像不够啊，刚才我们那位二副到底是怎么进去的？”

埃斯蒂尼安浑身的肌肉都紧绷着，在对方的束缚下全然无法动弹，而更让他绝望的是，自己这具被注射过药物的身体就仿佛那些精力旺盛不知餍足的海兽，只是些许的刺激，就能让他感到腰间下腹都酥麻不已。

海盗一边熟练地扩张着，一边欣赏着精灵的反应。在这艘船上，他的年纪并不大，甚至可能是整艘船上最小的那几个，但若要说到对付男人，他可说自己也算得上是整个暮晖海盗团里一等一的老手了，谁让他天生就只对男人感兴趣呢。

所以，怀里精灵的每一个细小的变化都逃不过他的眼睛——以极小幅度仰起的脖颈、被压抑着的颤抖呼吸、下意识紧绷起来的双腿——他很快就摸清了精灵的敏感点，几次刺激之后便恰如其时地将白发精灵拉了起来，双膝着地，卡进了对方双腿之间，然后脱掉了裤子，将那早起发硬的阴茎猛地送进了润滑充分的甬道，强烈的刺激让精灵整个人都狠狠抖了一下，身体不自觉地绷紧了——包括那裹着他的火热肠壁，海盗兴奋地睁大了充血的眼睛，死死扣住了精灵的腰，开始了一连串疯狂的顶撞，让那些急促的喘息全都掩在了头顶锁链的频繁撞击声中。

埃斯蒂尼安的眼前仍是一片黑暗，所有感官都被放大，身体在海盗的撞击下无力晃动着，汗湿的头发黏在他的脸上脖子上，带着莫名难耐的细痒，不同的刺激裹在一起一下下冲撞着他的神经，各种复杂难明的知觉交杂融合。痛觉让他咬紧了牙，皱起了眉，而快感又让那细碎的闷哼与呻吟不可抑制地溢出齿缝。身体开始朝着失控的边缘落去，欲望如同形成于海底的漩涡，旋卷随时都要将他吞噬。

年轻海盗喜欢速战速决，又是十多下极深的挺送之后，身下的那个白发精灵终于被他逼到了极限，跪在那里的身体绷成了一张快要断裂的弓，而自己那早已饱胀的性器也在同时被滚烫的肠壁狠狠绞住，海盗低吼了一声，红着眼睛发泄在了里面。而那个被誉为苍天龙骑士的家伙在颤动了几下以后也慢慢软倒了下去，海盗满意地发现精灵的双腿之间已是一片黏稠，刚才还高昂着的性器经过了又一轮的发泄已经低伏了下去，而精灵双手被缚、头颅低垂的模样活像一个受尽折磨失去反抗之力的囚犯。海盗听着精灵那低弱的喘息忍不住猜测，要不是双手还被铁链吊着，这个男人或许连跪在这里的力气都没有了。

而就在这时，帐篷外忽然传来了喊声，“喂！小基佬，玩够了没，一个人就霸占这么久，还让不让兄弟们挣珍珠了？”

刚想喘口气的年轻海盗听到这喊声，忍不住骂了一声“操”，恋恋不舍地从那里头退了出来，射在里面的精液也跟着一并流了出来，身下精灵显然也是感受到了什么，整个人痉挛般颤抖了一下。海盗扶着他的腰笑了一下，刚想开口说点什么，帐篷忽然被人掀开了，两个几乎长得一模一样的敖龙男性依次走了进来。

小海盗忍不住叫骂起来，“你们这对连体兄弟平时形影不离也就算了，连这个都要一起？”

“还不是因为你太磨叽了。外头的人可都是想珍珠想红眼了的，都提着裤子在门口排着队呢。”

“是啊，要不是我们在门口拦了一把，还有人想一块儿跟进来呢。”

“哎哟哟，这儿的画面可真是香艳。”双胞胎的注意力很快就被那个精灵吸引了。

“哎这家伙怎么动也不动，不会已经被你们玩坏了吧？”

其中一个几步走上前来就捏起埃斯蒂尼安的下巴打量起来，“又不让人看，又不让人喊，你们这些基佬都是些什么恶趣味？”

年轻海盗显然懒得解释，只是问：“你们俩什么时候也对男人感兴趣了？”

“我们可不是对男人感兴趣，我们只是对珍珠感兴趣。”

“对着男人，你们硬得起来吗？”

“怕什么，就算下面不一样，人的嘴总都长得一样吧？”男人一边说着，一边解开了精灵嘴里缠绑着的布带。

年轻海盗显然很快就明白过来对方想干什么，系好了裤子摇着头退出了帐篷，临走前忍不住意犹未尽地回头看了精灵一眼，但很快又在眼里露出了同情的神色。

这对敖龙族双胞胎并没有立即理会那仿佛已经失去意识的白发精灵，而是彼此拥抱亲吻，双手探进衬衣抚摸着对方的腰际与背脊，不知道是谁先松开了谁的腰带，也不知道是谁先挑逗起了对方的欲望。

“我要去前面。”其中一个在一次亲吻结束后含糊地说着。

而另一个顺着他的下颚轻咬了一口他的喉咙，带着轻微喘息回应道：“那我就去后边。”

埃斯蒂尼安还没有来得及反应接下来会发生什么，就被人卡着下巴强迫着抬起了头，对方扶着那半挺的欲望就顶进了他的嘴里，咸腥的气味充斥了口腔，让人反胃想吐。什么都看不见的埃斯蒂尼安顿了一下才察觉那是什么，整个人都僵得无法动弹，而对方也没有给他更多反应的时间，卡着他的下鄂开始了规律的冲撞。

埃斯蒂尼安从像今晚这样无力，他就那样毫无反抗之力地被缚着双手、蒙着双眼、赤身跪坐在地，任由对方抓着他的头发，强迫他抬起头吞进整根粗长的肉棒，柔软的咽喉被撑开，无法抑制的吞咽却变为对男人的性器的讨好。持续的窒息感让埃斯蒂尼安感到阵阵晕眩，被噎出来的泪水濡湿了他眼前的布条，但眼前的敖龙族却毫无体恤地继续挺送着身体，一次次侵入着他的口腔。

与此同时，另一个海盗也自身后扶上了他的腰，炽热的硬物再次顶上了他的后穴，埃斯蒂尼安绝望地挣扎着，但帐篷里响起的只有手腕上铁链的撞击声和无法喊出声的呜鸣。敖龙族们却把那当做了助兴的歌曲，兴奋地在精灵身上开始了新一轮的鞭挞。

埃斯蒂尼安从来都不是那种容易屈服的人，他不可能像绵羊一样温顺地低下头，轻易接受他人的驯服，只要有一丝机会，他都会选择反击，哪怕是以两败俱伤的姿态。但此时，他仿佛受困于无法摆脱的桎梏里，所有抵抗换来的只是对方更加暴烈凶猛的入侵，身体很快便被前后交替着的折磨抽干了最后一分力气，连绵的疼痛一次次冲刷着他的神经，痉挛颤抖的身体让他唯一能发出的喘息都破碎得七零八落。

隐约间，他似乎听到了帐篷外传来了一声轰然的雷鸣，暴风雨要来了。

夜晚似乎变得无比漫长，那个奥罗尼就把他像一块破布一样扔给了海盗船上的船员们，任由他们反复蹂躏。而他就被禁锢在那里，无法反抗，也无法逃脱，每当他稍得一点喘息的时候，就会有人走进帐篷，再次把他拖入深渊。

只亮着一盏昏暗油灯的帐篷里充斥着咸湿闷热的空气，同时还混杂着汗水、血液、情欲蒸腾的味道。锁链的凌乱的撞击声不断传来，偶尔混杂在其中的，还有破碎嘶哑的呻吟和压抑克制的喘息。

他仿佛被卷进了一场无休止的风暴，被狂风骤雨一次次洗劫着。身体像是一张被反复揉起又展开的纸，从里到外的每一处好像都在疼，但同时，他又好像变成了一只被人操弄就会兴奋的野兽，那些不由自主的呻吟与迎合让他的所有骄傲与自尊都被撕扯开来丢在地上任人践踏，他的愤恨与绝望仿佛一把火随着那些痛楚一遍遍灼烧着自己的身体，却无处发泄。

埃斯蒂尼安不知暴雨是何时落下的，打在帐篷上的雨声犹如枪弹，而远处的雷鸣宛如炮火。

他不记得一切是什么时候结束的，但身体的知觉与记忆久久消散不去，每一分、每一毫都让他痛恨，细微的触感像毒虫一样钻进他的身体，牢牢攀附着他的神经，用那些毒液蚕食着他几乎崩溃的身体和摇摇欲坠的意识。

他也不记得之后又过去了多久，在痛与恨终于熬尽了他的最后一丝力气之后，他坠入了那片一直挡在他眼前的黑暗里。

==========

抹布部分到此结束，下一章是美丽喵私货（

雷的不要点


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此章是美丽喵私货  
不吃的可以不用看这章啦

8

“报告！西海岸搜寻完毕，抓到了几个想从那里逃走的海盗，正在清点全部抓获人数。”

深夜的细雨中，一名身挂披风，着海军军官服的男子微微点了下头，“西侧断崖下方还有几个山窟，记得也搜寻一遍。”

“是！”那名海军行了个礼恭敬地离开了。

同时，又有一名女海军快步朝这边走了过来，“报告，东海岸也已搜寻完毕，抓到的人已经押解过去了。但还有件事……”她又上前了一步，在军官身侧低头说了些什么，隐约间只能听到“纹身”、“雅伯里克”两个词。

而那名军官却在听到一半时就微微皱起了眉，打了个手势让她不必再说，“我去看看。”

“您一个人去？”

“我去就好。”

“可是……”

海军军官没有理会女副官的欲言又止，而是肃目敛眉，快步走向了她告诉他的那个帐篷，虽然一路都走得颇为急切，但走到帐篷前时，他却忽然放慢了脚步，在门口顿了一会儿才掀开帘子进去。

虽然已经从他人口中得知了大概的情形，但是当亲眼看到那个浑身赤裸的男精灵正蜷在一张被体液染透的毯子上时，就好像被一把飞掷过来的匕首钉住了心脏，浑身的血液都好像冷了下来，就连呼吸都好像变得困难起来。

军官是认识这个男人的，虽然他的脸被头发挡住了，眼睛也被布条蒙着，但凭那头白发和背脊上的屠龙纹身就已经让他的身份昭然若揭——那是上一任率领着龙骑士舰队的海军上尉雅伯里克的弟子埃斯蒂尼安——上次见面时，这个身手矫健又孤傲不羁的男人将他和他的船员从一头海兽的嘴下救了出来。彼时他就站在被劈成两截将将沉没的船上一直看着精灵与海兽的战斗，目光几乎无法从手持利枪的精灵身上移开。

所以他记忆里的埃斯蒂尼安多是以那样战无不胜的姿态出现，他从未想过再次见到苍天龙骑士时会是这样的场景，打心底也不愿看到那骄傲到不可一世的白发精灵落入如此狼狈屈辱的境地。

年轻的海军军官立在原地定了定神，微微吸了口气才走上前去，他做的第一件事就是脱下自己的外套盖在了精灵赤裸的身上，解开精灵眼前的布条时看到那向来漠然孤高的人紧紧地锁着眉，军官搭在精灵肩上的手颤了一下，然后他晃了晃精灵，将他从噩梦中叫醒。

埃斯蒂尼安在低沉的呼唤中醒来，只觉得头像被针扎一样刺刺的疼，身体沉重得像被巨石压着一般难以动弹，他尝试了好几次才勉强将眼睛睁开，可能是被剥夺视力太久，眼前仍是一片昏暗模糊。

“天亮了吗……”他像是梦呓般问，声音低不可闻。

海军军官似乎对这个问题感到有些莫名其妙，但依然回答了他：“还没。”

他们是趁夜顶着风暴登岸的，灯塔的人完全没有发现他们，失去了最先的预警，再加上海军们有针对性的攻击，岛上的海盗在他们的雷霆一击下很快崩溃，后来的负隅顽抗也没在他们的炮火下坚持多久，所以这场战斗持续的时间并不长，直到他们清理战场抓捕余下人的时候风暴才刚刚停下。

军官拔出了腰间的佩剑，割断了缠在精灵手上的绳子，低声问：“你感觉怎么样？”

埃斯蒂尼安此时才意识到自己身前还有一个陌生人，他忽然被惊醒了，同时也回想起了之前发生的一切，身体一下就紧绷起来。他盯着自己跟前的男人，试图在昏暗的光线里辨认清他的模样。

“海军已经包围了这座岛，我们正在搜捕岛上剩余的海盗们。你现在是安全的。”

埃斯蒂尼安撑着自己沉重的身体慢慢地坐了起来，这才注意到盖在自己身上的外套。接着又仔细辨认了一会儿男人着装和外面的声音，才确认他没有撒谎，但看着他的目光依然充满防备与警惕。

“你……”军官在他如利剑般的冰冷目光下停住了本想伸过去搀扶他的手，有些犹豫地问：“还能站起来吗？”

“我自己来。”埃斯蒂尼安的声音低弱，传达出的态度却很强硬。他撑着近乎虚脱的身体勉力站了起来，身体各处的疼痛像锯齿一样再度切磨着他的神经，埃斯蒂尼安的眼前阵阵发黑，还没来得及迈步，整个人就软倒了下去，撞进了海军军官的手臂。

海军军官这才发现怀里的精灵浑身滚烫，立刻皱起了眉，低声说：“我知道你不甘也不屑这样，但这一次，请让我帮你。”他似乎也没有征求精灵同意的意思，直接用披风裹着他将他一把横抱了起来，掀开帐篷的同时恰好看到太阳正好从海平面后面升起，“埃斯蒂尼安……天亮了。”

埃斯蒂尼安顺着男人的目光向远处望去，在大片的黑暗里，远处的海面上却有一片天空微微亮了起来，朝阳自海平面上露出了小半，正发出温和明亮的光。直到这一刻埃斯蒂尼安才觉得那个无比黑暗的夜晚过去了，他的骄傲与自尊曾被扔在地上无数遍地践踏，几乎是粉身碎骨、血肉模糊，但好在还这个海军还为他保全了最后一点尊严，化为一点残骸支撑他看到黎明。

海军军官只觉得怀里的精灵好像松了口气，刚才那些勉强积攒起来的精神与力气也随着这一口气消散了。然后他听到精灵问：“你叫什么？”

“艾默里克。”海军军官回答，“艾默里克·德·博雷尔。”

“艾默里克……”埃斯蒂尼安低低重复了遍，轻声说：“我欠你一次。”

END


End file.
